Gissa vem?
by SadNarutoHappyHinata
Summary: Det här är berättelser som handlar om olika personer, som man kan gissa sig till. Svaret fram kommer alltid bland de sista raderna. Väldigt Korta.
1. Utgåva 1

Gissa vem?  
  
Det var över 50 år sedan han stängt in sig i detta fängelse, en sexton årig pojk föralltid dömd att vänta på att någon skall släppa ut honom ur fängelset, föralltid dömd att inte åldras eller dö.  
  
Det hela hade börjat en kväll då han hittat en bok om svartkonst i den avskilda bokavdelningen i biblioteket. Ingen hade ifråga satt vad han gjorde där, eftersom han var skolans bästa elev, bättre än vissa lärare, förutom såklart hans lärare i förvandlings konst. Boken han hittat innehöll informationen som stängt in hans sexton åriga jag i detta fängelse, medans hans riktiga jag fortsatte att leva.  
  
Men nu hade någonting förändrats. Han kände att han var i någons ägo. Han skulle snart kunna bryta sig ut ur detta fängelse. Han käde hur någon öppnade det fängelse han så länge varit in spärrad i, och...  
  
~Mitt namn är Ginny Weasley.~ 


	2. Utgåva 2

Gissa vem?  
  
Han sprang igenom den leriga tunneln. Han hade för mindre än två minuter sedan sett det. Han hade slängt ögonen på den och...  
  
Allt hade varit en lögn. Hans väns föräderi... Mordet på den han och resten av trollkarls världen sett som hjälte de senaste 12 åren... Allt var lögn.  
  
Han hade haft rätt. Han hade aldrig misstänkt honom... De var för bra vänner. Han skulle aldrig förråda honom.  
  
Han hade sin trollstav i hårt grepp. Han kom fram till den gammla dörren. Han hörde ljud där uppifrån.  
  
Hur skulle han reagera? Skulle han tro att han var instängd? Skulle han döda honom innan han hann förklara att han var på hans sida? Han kunde inte tänka på det nu...  
  
Han sparkade in dörren och såg en konstig scen framför sig.  
  
Längst in i rummet låg en pojke på en säng, och brevid honom sjönk en flicka ihop invid dörren. Pojken som besegrat mörkrets herre stog med trollstaven riktad mot mannen som låg blödande och ihopkrupen vid hans fötter med en katt över bröstet. Han insåg genast faran.  
  
"Expelliarmus!"  
  
Pojkens trollstav flög ur handen på honom, och det gjorde även den andra pojkens och flickans trollstavar. Han fångade dom skickligt i luften, och gick in i rummet. För första gången på över tolv år möttes deras blick. Han hade svårt att hålla rösten lugn.  
  
"Var är han, Sirius?" 


	3. Utgåva 3

Gissa vem?  
  
Han satt i soffan i vardags rummet i deras idylliska hus. Tja, hus eller hus, snarare herrgård. Han och hans fru hade i många år arbetat för Ni-Vet-Vems värsta motståndare, den enda trollkarl som Ni-Vet-Vem någonsin fruktat.  
  
Han och hans fru hade varit de främsta inom Phoenix Ordet, och desutom nära vän med dess ledare. Han och hans fru hade satt många käppar i hjulet för dödsätarnas operationer, och hade tack vare detta blivit dödsmärkta. Han och hans fru hade bestämmt sig för att gömma sig med hjälp av Fideleus besvärjelsen, och de hade kommit överens att använda sig av en nära vän till familjen, men vännen hade i sista stund, faktiskt för mindre än en timma sedan, ändrat hemlighets väktaren till en annan vän till familjen.  
  
Nyligen framkommen information visade att Ni-Vet-Vem var ute efter dem av mer anledningar. Deras son var med i en profetia. Han var den enda som kunde besegra mörkrets herre slutgiltligt, och därför ville Voldemort döda honom nu när han var barn, så att han inte skulle kunna bli tillräckligt mäktig för att besegra honom.  
  
Han vaknade ur sina tankar med ett ryck. Han hade hört ett ljudligt "Plopp" bakom sig, och han vände sig om i soffan för att se vem som tagit sig in i hans hus. Det han såg fick nästan hans hjärta att stanna. Han flög upp från soffan och höjde trollstaven.  
  
-Lily, ta med dig Harry och ge dig i väg! Det är han! Ge dig i väg! Jag försöker hålla honom tillbaka... 


	4. Utgåva 4

Gissa Vem?  
  
Hjärtat bultade hårt i hans bröst där han sprang fram mellan träden; Odjuret var honom i   
  
hälarna. Han kunde höra hur det flåsade och dess tassar dundrade mot den hårda marken.  
  
Han och hans pappa hade varit ute i skogen för att jaga lite småvilt innan han skulle börja   
  
sitt tredje år på Hogsmeades magiska grundskola. Där lärde han sig de, enligt honom, tråkiga   
  
sakerna man var tvungen att lära sig innan man började på Hogwarts, som t.ex. att räkna och   
  
läsa. Om någon vecka skulle han fylla nio år, men nu hade han kommit vilse och vandrat långt   
  
in i skogen. Han var säker på att han aldrig skulle få uppleva sin nionde födelsedag. Han   
  
hade satt sig ner och gråtit ett tag, men sedan bestämt sig för att i varje fall försöka   
  
överleva, och letat sig fram till en glänta som var omringad av tätskog som tillsammans med   
  
mörkret gjorde det omöjligt att se mer än ett par meter framför sig. Den enda ljuskällan kom  
  
ifrån fullmånen, som lyste igenom det täta grenverket ovanför honom. I utkanten av gläntan   
  
fanns en liten klippa som höjde sig fem meter upp, men det fanns tyvärr ingen grotta i   
  
närheten, så han kröp ihop mot bergsväggen och gjorde sig redo för en kall natt. Nattkylan   
  
trängde in i märgen på honom, och hans mage skrek av hunger. Skogen var ovanligt tyst, som   
  
om den höll andan, som om den väntade på att någonting hemskt skulle inträffa. Då plötsligt   
  
hade han hört någonting. Först hade han hört hur kvistar gick av, men han kunde inte höra   
  
varifrån ljudet kom, sedan hade han hört någonting som först lät som avlägsen åska, men   
  
insett att det i själva verket var ett långdraget, dovt morrande. Med hjärtat i halsgropen   
  
hasade han sig upp mot bergsväggen och ställde sig up och spejade panikartat omkring i   
  
gläntan och försökte penetrera mörkret med sin blick. Det fanns inte en rörelse i   
  
skogsbrynet, och han greps av en hemsk föraning. Långsamt tittade han upp mot kanten av   
  
klippan, och såg in i ett par av de hemskaste ögon han sett. De lyste rött i natten, och   
  
de utstrålade ren och pur ondska. Varelsens käftar var slutna, men den hade dragit upp   
  
läpparna för att visa sina fem centimeter långa huggtänder. Kroppen liknade en varg, men   
  
det ända som fick honom att misstänka att så inte var fallet, var att den stod på två ben,   
  
och hade mycket kraftigare överkropp. Han anade vad det var för någon varelse, men vågade   
  
knappt tänka på det. En varulv. Han visste att varulven med all säkerhet var mer än fem   
  
gånger så snabb som han, tjugo gånger starkare, och minst hundra gånger smidigare än honom,   
  
men han tänkte inte ge sig utan kamp. Han började springa så fort han kunde mot skogsbrynet,  
  
och hörde hur odjuret dunsade ner i marken bakom honom.  
  
Varulven kom närmare och närmare, men han var ännu inte ifatt honom, vilket förvånade   
  
honom; han hade varit säker på att den skulle vara ifatt honom på mindre än ett par   
  
sekunder, men nu hade han sprungit i mer än fem minuter. Nu kände han att alla hans krafter   
  
var slut och han började vingla och snubbla, och tappade hastighet, samtidigt som hans   
  
kropp skrek efter syre. Han nådde ut till en stig, vilket gav honom lite hopp. Kanske hade   
  
hans pappa hämtat hjälp? Kanske det fanns trollkarlar i närheten som letade efter honom i   
  
denna stund?  
  
"Pappa!" skrek han så högt han förmådde, men det lät knappt mer än en väsning.   
  
"Pappa, Hjälp!"  
  
Tyvärr hade ropandet fått honom att tappa uppmärksamheten mot vart han sprang, och han   
  
fastnade med foten under en rot, och han föll mot marken, och i samma stund som hans händer   
  
slog i marken visste han att det var slut. Han vände sig om för att se hur varulven dök   
  
ut från skogen och ut på stigen tio meter bort från den ställe han låg. Varulven vände   
  
genast blicken mot honom där han låg, och han kunde se hur fradgan hängde i mungiporna på   
  
den, och den öppnade och stängde sina stora käftar med ett ljudligt klick, innan den böjde   
  
sina bakben och tog ansats att hoppa på honom och sluta sina stora käftar om hans strupe.   
  
Den hoppade på honom, och en vitglödgad smärta växte i hans axel där varulvens tänder sjönk   
  
in. Han kämpade och slog på den, och fyllde lungorna med den avskyvärda stanken från dess   
  
toviga och smutsiga päls.  
  
"Pappa! Hjälp!" vrålade han lite högre den här gången, tillräckligt högt för att överrösta   
  
varulvens morrande.  
  
Plötsligt hoppade en man ut ur skogsbrynet en bit ifrån honom och varulven. Mannen var lång   
  
och ranglig, hade kastanjebrunt hår, och lysande blå ögon. Han kände omedelbart igen   
  
mannen, det fanns ingen tvekan om vem det var.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" vrålade han, och en grön stråle sändes ut från spetsen på hans trollstav.   
  
Strålen träffade varulven, som omedelbart blev alldeles slapp och sjönk ihop. När den låg   
  
på honom såg han hur den förvandlades, och där det för mindre än en sekund sedan legat en   
  
hemsk best, låg nu en man med alldeles vitt hår och med öppen mun som var elldeles röd av   
  
blod. Hans blod. Mannens blek gröna ögon var blanka, och för alltid mer oseende, och i   
  
mannens panna fanns ett blixtärr, ur vilket blod långsamt rann ner mellan mannens ögon och   
  
ner för näsan för att slutligen droppa ner på marken. Mannen var död. Hans pappa sprang   
  
fram och lyfte undan kroppen.  
  
"Pappa…" kved han och höll handen över såret, men blodet fortsatte bara att forsa. När hans   
  
far såg såret blev han plötsligt askgrå i ansiktet, men han återhämtade sig snabbt, och   
  
lyfte upp honom i sin famn.  
  
"Det är bra nu, Remus, Vi ska klara det här." Sa han tröstande. 


	5. Utgåva 5

Gissa Vem? 

Den kyliga natten slöt sig omkring honom där han stog och tittade på den stora herrgården. Kylan gjorde honom inget, för hans själ var redan kylig nog så att det räckte, och hans hat brännde inom honom.   
Smutsskalle och blodsförädaren skall snart få smaka på min vrede! tänkte han ursinnigt. Och deras äckliga son också! Jävla mugglarälskare till sierska som ska ge en profetia om att deras pojk skulle besegra mig! Att ett halvblod skulle kunna besegra mig, den mäktigaste trollkarlen i världen! Jag som inte fruktar någon eller något! Han darrade ofrivilligt till. Han visste att det var en lögn, men han hatade att erkänna det, och han var faktiskt själv ett halvblod. Nåja, tänkte han. Den smutsskallen skall också få smaka på min vrede. En dag... Han tog fram sin trollstav ur fodralet på den grå manteln, samtidigt som han slängde en snabb blick på sin älskade orm, som låg på marken.

"Vänta här," väste han åt den. Det skulle verka konstigt om du såg detta, en man som spottar och väser åt en orm, som dessutom verkar förstå, men du är ju å andra sidan mugglare...

Han gick fram till dörren på herrgården och satte trollstaven till låset och viskade: "Alohomara!" dörren flög upp, och han störtade in i hallen och valde att springa in genom dörren till vänster. Han kom in i ett äckligt mysigt rum i gryffindor rött, och dessutom kastade elden i den öppna spisen ett guldigt sken över lite av inredningen. Gryffindorare, tänkte han äcklat. Mannen med de bruna ögonen och svarta rufsiga håret reste sig upp samtidigt som hans rödhåriga fru med de gröna ögonen flög upp och backade bort från den allt för välkända mannen som stod i deras vardagsrum. Båda två var vettskrämda. Just det, tänkte han samtidigt som ett hånleende krökte hans läppar. Frukta döden. Frukta Mörkrets herre.

"Lily, ta Harry och spring! Det är han! Jag försöker hålla honom tillbaka!"


	6. Utgåva 6

Gissa Vem?  
  
Denna är lite svår, för personen har knappt någon historia i Harry Potter, så därför fodras en ledtråd. Man kan lätt förgifta drycker.  
  
~~~  
  
Mörkret slöt sig tätt omkring honom där han stod i skogs brynet. Han visste att det snart skulle samlas ett gäng dödsätare här. Efter det att pojken Harry Potter besegrade Voldemort, hade dödsätarna börjat leta efter ett sätt att återuppliva Voldemort, men utan sin mästare hade de blivit slappa och oorganiserade, och utan dödsätarmärket som kommunications medel, var de tvugna att bestämma mötesplats en tid innan själva mötet, vilket ledde till att ministeriets spioner kunde underätta om mötesplatsen i förväg.  
  
Det var på det sättet han hade fått uppdraget. En spion hade berättat att det skulle vara en mindre grupp här, bara fem personer, som skulle diskutera möjligheten att återuppliva deras mästare. Hans uppdrag var ett enkelt sådant. Han skulle gripa dem. Inget smygande, inget undercover. En enkel raid.  
  
Plötsligt hördes ett PANG alldeles bakom honom, och han snurrade runt. Gläntan badade i ljuset från månen, men skogen var svart som en varulvsröv, det visste han, så han behövde inte oroa sig för att bli upptäckt. Han skulle vänta tills alla var samlade, sedan skulle han ingripa. Försökte han nu, fanns risken att dödsätaren bara skulle spöktransferera sig därifrån. Om de var flera skulle de känna sig modiga och kämpa, vilket skulle bli deras stora misstag. Han var obesegrad mästare i duellering, om man bortsåg från sin gamle vän Albus Dumbledore och antagligen lille Harry Potter, som kunde besegra Voldemort vid ett års ålder... Ingen visste egentligen hur han lyckats, men den allmäna uppfattningen var den att pojken hade omätliga krafter, till och med större än Dumbledores. Han hade också hört viskas om att Potter pojken kanske var nästa mörkrets herre, att det var därför som Voldemort försökt döda honom. Han skakade på huvudet när ett andra PANG hördes. Den pojken kommer inte bli någon mörkrets herre, tänkte han för sig själv och skrockade tyst. Den nyanlända dödsätaren ryckte till och spejade in i skogen, men långt ifrån den plats han stod gömd. Samtidigt flög en uggla ut ur skogen och hoade, och dödsätaren skrattade nervöst.  
  
Han suckade lättat. Han började bli oförsiktig. Han lade handen på trollstaven som han hade i ett holster på bältet. Ännu ett PANG, och ännu en dödsätare uppenbarade sig.  
  
Bara två kvar, tänkte han, och tog ett hårdare grepp om trollstaven. De var kanske oorganiserade efter Voldemorts fall, men deras rädsla för att bli arresterade var också mycket större nu. De skulle antagligen inte dra sig för att döda honom om de fick chansen. Ännu ett PANG, och han höjde trollstaven i stridsposition. Det var en person kvar, sedan skulle han storma gläntan och den lilla sammling dödsätare som stod i gläntan. Han hatade dödsätare. Speciellt de som var fria. De gav Slytherin ett dåligt rykte. De skulle förstås säga att det var han som gav dem dåligt rykte, men han visste att kriterierna för att platsa i Slytherin inte var ondska, utan ambition. Hans ambition var att fånga onda trollkarlar, alltså skulle han fånga onda trollkarlar, det var därför han hamnat i Slytherin. Hatten hade sagt att han skulle vilja placera honom i Gryffindor, att han såg modet som krävs, men också att han hade ambition som han inte skådat sedan självaste Salazar Slytherins tid, då han bara var en vanlig magisk hatt. Därför hade den placerat honom i Slytherin. Han hade inte brytt sig, trots att alla hans syskon och båda hans föräldrar hade gått i Gryffindor, för han visste vad han ville med sitt liv, och det visste även hans föräldrar och syskon. De hade sett hur han som liten övade sig på att duellera med en pinne, och hela tiden vrålade "KÄNN PÅ DEN HÄR, MÖRKRETS TJÄNARE!!!" Han hade en väldigt kraftig röst också som liten. Ett sista PANG, och en sista dödsätare uppenbarade sig. Det var dags.  
  
Han flög ut ifrån sitt gömställe.  
  
"NI ÄR ARRESTERADE FÖR MISSTANKE OM BROTT MOT MÄNSKLIGA RÄTTIGHETER, MORD OCH SAMMANSVÄRVJNING MOT MINISTERIET!!!!" Vrålade han så att hela gläntan darrade. "FÖLJ MED MIG FRIVILLIGT ELLER TA KONSEKVENSERNA!!!"  
  
Dödsätarna såg på varandra, sedan skrattade de högt. "Du kan ju skrika," sade en av dem, "men tror du verkligen att du kan ta oss allihop i en duell, din lilla smutskalle älskare?"   
  
Det går enligt planerna, tänkte han.   
  
"Försök ta..." Dödsätaren hann inte ens reagera på den röda strålen som susade fram mot honom. Hans ögon blev galsartade, och han föll ner i gräset framför honom. De andra dödsätarna höjde sina trollstavar. "Avada Kedavra!" vrålade de i kör. Han undvek dem utan problem.  
  
"Ni får allt sikta bättre om ni ska utgöra en match för mig." hånade han. "Att döda träden bakom mig hjälper er inte."  
  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
  
"Wow, ni var bara någon meter ifrån mig den här gången. Försök igen." Han såg att dödsätarna började få panik.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" vrålalade de, men också den här gången undvek han de gröna strålarna.  
  
"Lamslå, Lamslå!" vrålade han själv, och två strålar susade iväg mot gruppen av dödsätare. Ett ögonblick senare ytterligare två dödsätare på marken. Det var två kvar.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" vrålade en av dem, medans den andra började backa undan. Han visste inte vem han skulle angripa först, den som försökte fly, eller den som kämpade. Just som han bestämt sig och skickat en lamslagnings besvärjelse mot den som tog till reträt, insåg han sin misstag. Den andra dödsätaren hade skickat en besvärjelse mot honom, men det var inte dödsförbannelsen. Det var en scalpell förbannelse. Han kände en skärande smärta strax nedanför knät, och den underliga känslan av att han plötsligt stod på ett ben. Han grep tag om benet, och vrålade av smärtan, men också det var ett stort misstag. Dödsätaren tornade upp sig över honom. "Crucio tel visoionare!" En stickade smärta i det högra ögat fick honom att helt glömma dödsätaren. Det som dödsätaren gjort var en koncentrering av hela smärtan från förbannelsen till ett område, i det här fallet ögat. Han klöste i sitt högra öga, och kände hur någonting varmt rann ner för hans kind. Han försökte slita ut ögat bara för att bli av med smärtan. Hans trollstav! Hans enda chans! Han höjde trollstaven mot dödsätaren och lamslog honom. 


	7. Utgåva 7

Gissa Vem?  
  
Mörkret... Det rogivande mörkret... Aldrig i sittliv hade han trott att han skulle tänka den tanken. Att han gillande mörkret. Det var en tillflykts ort ifrån verkligheten, det hemska öde han drabbats av. Han inbildade sig att de inte kunde se honom om han inte såg dem, och ännu bättre var det när han förvandlade sig.  
  
Vilken ironi, tänkte han bittert där han låg på britsen med slutna ögon. Att folk ser upp till den jag mördat som om han vore en hjälte, när det var han som var skurken, och inte jag.  
  
Han huttrade lite av kylan och fukten, sedan kunde han inte låta bli att le för sigsjälv. Men han är i alla fall död, och han förtjänade det. Han hade sonat för sitt brott.  
  
Plötsligt hörde han steg eka bland sten korridorerna... Underligt, tänkte han. De brukar aldrig gå omkring, och om de gjorde det, skedde det nästan ljudlöst, då man bara hörde hur manteln släpade i marken. Det var som om de svävade fram, och han hatade dem. Mer än något annat.  
  
Men stegen närmade sig, och han insåg med en stöt att det kanske var en människa där, och han kunde inte visa sig i sitt nuvarande tillstånd. Han knep ihop ögonen lite hårdare, men insåg sedan att det inte hjälpte mot människor, och koncentrerade sig istället på att bli normal igen.  
  
Just då öppnades celldörren, och en knubbig liten man klev in i den lilla cellen. Trots att han var så kort var han tvungen att gå lätt böjd i cellen. Han satte sig i britsen mitt imot honom.  
  
"God dag på dig," sa mannen i ett försök att vara artig, men avsmaken inför honom, stället han befann sig i, och vakterna, var lika enkel att gömma som det var enkelt att gömma en drake under en vardagsrums matta. "Hur är det?"  
  
"Tja," svarade han obesvärat. "Har mått bättre."  
  
Plötsligt fick han syn på någonting som mannen hade under armen.  
  
"Är du klar med den där?" frågade han mannen.  
  
Mannen såg väldigt förvirrad ut, tydligen var han inte van vid att folk talade ordentligt med honom. I varje fall inte här.  
  
"Nåja," sa mannen och skakade på huvudet, som för att försöka skaka av sig förvirringen. "Jag var bara på genomresa." Mannen reste sig upp och gick mot dörren, men då harklade han sig. Mannen stannade och tittade förvånat på honom, sedan insåg han vad han ville.  
  
"Javisst, ja." utbrast mannen. "Du ville visst ha den här."  
  
Han slängde åt honom tidningen.  
  
"Tack," sa han. "Jag brukade gilla att göra korsorden i den här..." Han avbröt sig när han såg bilden på framsidan. Åh, nej! tänkte han och det kändes som om hela världen snurrade runt honom. "DEN DÄR JÄVLA RÅTTAN!!!" vrålade Sirius Black så fort trolldoms ministerns ekande fotsteg dött bort... 


End file.
